Ghost in the Shell: Super Soldier
by General Yankee Doodle
Summary: Watch Section 9 deal with the reprocutons of having to work with a war hero long thought dead and what he means for global politics.
1. Chapter 1

The Major was out with Bato because a friend of his reported something strange. It was probably nothing but since they had nothing else to do at the time and sometimes things like this turn out to be something they decide to check it out.

"So who's this friend again?" The Major asked as they walked down the street. "I have known him for a few years. Met him while walking around." "Uh huh." Then they her some fighting so they run over to it.

Bato and the Major just find an old lady walking away from a guy with cybernetics from head to toe who just got his ass kicked. "What just happened here?" Bato asked. Then the old woman responds. "Someone in a trench coat just stopped this man from stealing my purse." "Major my friend has been telling me about a guy in a trench coat who helps people then runs off." "Maybe this guy here caught who this vigilante was." "Why what are you thinking?" "It be nice to know what we are dealing with."

Later back at HQ they are having the criminal's memories scanned to see if he saw the mystery man. "We don't have much to go on." Ishikawa states. "That doesn't help." Says Bato. "Not my fault. But I do have something. You're guy has no cybernetics yet he was able to take down someone who does." "How is that possible." "Maybe he works out." Then the Major walks in. "Hey guy's Chef wants us. Apparently something is going on."


	2. Chapter 2

All of Section 9 was in the Chief's office wondering what was going on. "The Diet has been taken hostage by a unknown group of Terrorists. Section 1-10 has been called in to lay siege to the capital building." Aramaki tells them. "Lay siege? Why not just storm the place?" Bato asks. "They have defensives that will neutralize cybernetics and on the inside is a kill zone for anyone not enhanced." "That rules out the Tachikomas." Major said.

So Section 9 got ready and left for the siege. They waited for about an hour before getting bored. "This sucks. I wish they would just come out so we can fight them. It's not like they have made any demands." "Bato has it occurred to you that maybe they are looking for something?" Togusa suggests.

Then out of nowhere a man in a red white and blue uniform with a shield on his back with a white star that has red and blue rings jumps over the police blockade on a motorcycle and then rolls into the Diet.

"What the fuck was that?" Bato asks. "I don't know but he got in and he is taking down everyone inside single handy." "Wait that sounds familiar... Major I think we found our guy from earlier."


	3. Chapter 3

Once the outer defenses mysteriously went down Sectors 1-10 went in. All they found were the terrorists laying on the ground knocked out and the Diet safe. The Major and Bato went to look for the mysterious man who helped out. They eventually find him and chase him through the building to the roof until he is caught by a news chopper that got closer than it supposed to.

"Who are you?" Major asks. "My name is Steve Rogers. I was Captain America." "I heard rumors about this guy. Never thought he was real." Bato says.

Around the world governments who know the name 'Captain America' have mixed feelings about the resurfacing of him. But most people outside of the remnant United States has forgotten about him. Manly due to most comics being seen as propaganda or just destroyed in the 3rd and 4th world wars.

"This is Aramaki, tell him that if he stands down and comes with us he won't be put under arrest. It's the best way to get him out of the public eye." "Got if Chief." Major reply's telepathically. "My name is Motoko Kusanagi but you can call me Major. This is my partner Bato. We are with Section 9 and I suggest you come with us if you want to get somewhere safe. You are not under arrest. We just want to learn about you and find out what brings you to Japan. Once things die down you can leave."

Steve thinks about his options for a moment then decides to go with them. "Fine but bring your vehicle around back and get rid of that chopper." "No problem."


	4. Chapter 4

Back at HQ the team gives Steve a moment to eat a sandwich before talking to him. Then Major, Bato, and Togusa sit down in different spots in the brake room, all facing Cap. Major was directly across from him.

"So what brings you to Japan?" She asks "I was hiding. Better that people thought I was dead then cause the people I love more pain than they already are in." "What convinced you to come out and help?" "It's just who I am. I guess I could only stand aside for so long." "Why don't you join our team then?" "I will just paint a target not just on my back but everyone else's back." "Why do you say that?" Togusa asks. "The Sovets or Chinese might want me dead. Your anti cybernetic "terrorists" might try to recruit me or kill me for thinking I am a fake. The American Empire might want something to do with me." "He's got a point." Bato states. "Still it be nice to have a extra man on the team especially someone who can bust down some doors while not having to worry about getting hacked. You know about the laughing man right?" The Major continues. "I heard of this laughing man. Honestly I think he is just another guy who is taking advantage of a system's self made weaknesses to let out some grievances." Steve points out. "So you don't think it's a personal vendetta against specific people?" "I think it's a guy who is good at hacking who has decided to do something original instead of the Guy Fawkes mask and he may even be protesting how much your society relies on technology." "Honesty that would make sense. Why didn't the Chief think of this?" "I don't know." Bato states before continuing. "Steve can you at least come on as an advisor?" "Fine."


End file.
